


【毒埃/pwp】夜宵时间！（It's time for midnight snack!）

by LY_Winter_is_coming



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LY_Winter_is_coming/pseuds/LY_Winter_is_coming
Summary: 是之前一个太太要的毒埃镜子play，但是被我改成了浴室玻璃play（……）其实差不多？因为原电影里是埃迪在车窗玻璃里看见的毒液x没啥剧情，为开车而开车大概是个任性宝宝（？）毒液x有点诱受的埃迪！不知道是不是被我写的有点ooc，是的话求原谅orz毒埃老夫老夫日常万岁L('ω')┘三└('ω')｣！！！--以下正文---





	【毒埃/pwp】夜宵时间！（It's time for midnight snack!）

“我饿了。”  
毒液慵懒的声音再一次在埃迪的脑袋里黏糊糊地打转儿，似乎向埃迪撒娇，好让他再多吃点东西。  
埃迪一边脱衣服一边不断抱怨：“我不是刚刚吞了一只新奥尔良烤鸡？”  
说来也好玩儿，其实埃迪觉得，他在被毒液寄生后的生活和寄生前其实差不多，除了在食物方面开销大了不少……  
“还嫌不够？”埃迪裹着浴巾踏进浴池，关好玻璃门。  
“不够。”毒液闷闷道。  
埃迪嗤笑一声，没回复毒液；脱下浴巾并打开水龙头。热水从上铺盖而来，埃迪抬头闭眼，让水流从头顺着身躯缓缓流淌至胸腹，胯部，大腿…浴室玻璃很快就覆上一层水雾，埃迪周边也开始腾起水汽。  
埃迪在给自己打上沐浴露时会一边魔一边悠闲地哼歌，同时听见毒液也在自己脑海里步调一致地吹口哨，失笑道：“你不是饿了？还有力气吹口哨？”说着，埃迪转过头来，刚好对着右手边的浴室玻璃，却看到毒液的脸在里面伸着舌头吐着舌头做鬼脸。  
“……”埃迪抄起肥皂，作势想要砸向镜子里的毒液。  
“没用的，你又不是不知道这是虚影。”毒液像个恶作剧得逞的小孩子一样，对着镜子外面的埃迪晃舌头。  
埃迪收起肥皂：“噢，那我洗完澡就睡，不去吃夜宵了。”  
“……”毒液乖乖地收起了舌头。埃迪满意地学毒液吹口哨，重新开始洗浴。  
“……要吃夜宵！”  
毒液突然低吼一声，埃迪吓得一抖，啪地一声半跪在地上，头上的水龙头还没关，喷涌而下的流水拍在埃迪脸上，让他差点呛到。  
“毒液！！”埃迪怒吼，“嘿，我说，你在干嘛，这都要生气？”先发泄一顿怒火，埃迪才抖抖水抬起头来，正好与镜子里的毒液映像面对面。  
“我并没有生气，只是想吃夜宵而已。”  
“那我晚点带你……”  
“我说的是另外一个夜宵。今晚上我想换口味。”  
埃迪一愣，接着，他故意在玻璃上哈一口气，下意识地一舔唇：“那我就不出去了？”  
“如果你想出去吃也行，只要你能接受。”毒液的声线居然变得有些贱贱的。  
埃迪刚想张嘴反驳，就感觉到好似有什么东西悄然爬上了大腿根，在调皮地，适度地摩擦，卷曲，意图明显；接着再上行到埃迪已经挺立的性器附近，从睾丸开始包裹……  
“…嗯。”埃迪轻哼一声，“这么快……”  
“想快一点吗？”毒液问。  
“…好啊。”埃迪如是回答，跪坐在地的姿势稍微调整起身向前倾，变成一手撑地，一手扶着玻璃，臀部翘起，为毒液开了入场票。毒液嘿嘿一笑，迅速将黑色的流体汇集在埃迪的胯部，轻柔地从下至上，一点点地包裹住埃迪的性器，在完全被温热围绕包裹时，毒液开始了在他的老二上上下求索的过程。埃迪满意地轻声喘气，也开始有些骚包地扭着腰腹。水声还在哗哗地响着，滑落在埃迪的臀上。  
滑溜溜的，毒液如是想，顺势伸出一丝黑色流体，悄悄钻进埃迪的后穴，同时，前方的黑色触手还分泌出多条枝蔓向上爬去，调皮地搓着埃迪的腹肌，直到爬上埃迪的双乳周围。毒液轻轻揉着埃迪的胸肌，两条分叉出来的黑色触包裹着花苞一般的乳头，柔和又频率适当地摩擦环绕着，时不时换一个方向刺激，想更好地挑起埃迪的性欲望。如毒液所愿，埃迪的喘气声愈加频繁粗重，更随着后方那串东西的试探而喘气不止。  
镜子中的毒液做出思考状；埃迪看见了，道：“哈……你脑子里还有什么想要损我的点子…嗯…？”  
“那可多了，你不会想得到的。”毒液有些欠欠地回复，说着，毒液将在埃迪峃口试探的小黑手渐渐凝成情趣按摩棒那种模样。  
埃迪可没空注意身后；在他胸口两点尽情揉捏，和在他胯下被撸动的性器给他带来的快感就已经开始发热膨胀，他开始投入地，发出有些断断续续地呻吟。  
“你要的‘用来损你的点子’，埃迪。”  
毒液就在此时，将那根东西给缓缓地摸索，探入埃迪湿热的肉臂，那东西自身也在微微颤着，振动着。埃迪挺巧的屁股在此时像是触电一样，猛地一抽。  
“嗯……啊…！这是什么玩意……嗯……”埃迪刚刚将目光转回镜子中毒液的影像，又因为这蓄谋已久的，“损人”的点子的插入，眼神又飘忽到浴室洁白的地板砖上。  
也许是喷头淋水的作用，这次插入没有给埃迪带来多少痛苦。埃迪的臀部不自觉地抖动着，要与毒液那根顽劣的东西的推入频率吻合才行。然而那根损人利己的东西的表面有些不均匀的突起，在以不同的方向摩擦，在热穴里无规则地撞击着敏感点试图达到更高层次的快感。  
玻璃上，毒液的“映像”似乎在眯着眼睛，又伸出舌头来，得意洋洋地在埃迪面前晃来晃去。埃迪左手撑地，右手伸过去拍一下玻璃：“操！你个坏家伙……”  
毒液趁势在此时猛地向前推顶一下；埃迪“啊”的一声叫出来，右手不得不掉下去与左手一起撑着地板，然而他挺翘的屁股只会抬得更高，双腿也别得更开了一些。  
“蠢蛋，镜子里的那个不是真的我！”  
“那个镜像……哈……不是你在挑衅我？…”  
“这也叫挑衅？我只是饿了而已。”毒液此时说的自己竟然有些无辜，但这不妨碍他加速出入的频率，埃迪的呻吟声越来越密集，同时也和浴室的水雾混合在一起，变得更潮湿，上挑的尾音显得更粘腻。  
“妈的……！”埃迪被毒液掌控着，操弄着身体时也不忘骂几句粗口。  
“注意语言，埃迪。”  
“……用得着你来教我语言文明？！”埃迪重重地喘着气。  
“…埃迪，你今天的话似乎很多？”毒液的声音夹杂着一丝有吐槽气息的无奈。  
…埃迪有些哭笑不得；和共生体做爱的时候都免不了被吐槽，脸都保不住。  
股沟里卡着毒液的那玩意儿，还顺着水从沟里顺着臀瓣，从大腿根滑下去。毒液还在孜孜不倦地爱抚着埃迪的阴茎和胸口的两株花苞，尽管那两个小东西已经被揉捏得有些红肿，埃迪不断嘴巴微张，伸出诱人的舌尖粗喘着，脸不自觉地像镜子里毒液的映像贴近。  
“想要…”  
“夜宵？”  
“你的吻……！”埃迪又被一次突出的，愈加猛烈的撞击而拖长呻吟，死撑着还能吐字清晰，“毒液，你的吻…”  
埃迪再次伸出右手，小臂靠在满是水雾的玻璃上，伸出舌头舔着玻璃——这一幕看起来疯狂且滑稽，可镜子中的“毒液”也配合他的宿主，调整头部的角度，跟他“舌吻”。  
埃迪胯下的黑色丝线已经不满足于只是拨弄埃迪的性器了，他们往下蠕动，不住地抚摸着埃迪的大腿根内侧；埃迪“嗯啊”一声，又猛地垂下头来；热水顺着埃迪湿漉漉的头发，从额头，鼻尖上，混着生理泪水掉落在瓷砖地板上，整个身体开始不自控地律动着。  
“埃迪，抬起头来，看着我。”  
埃迪顺声抬起头，发现镜中“毒液”已然消失，而真正的毒液化形出整个上半身，白色双眼眯起，两爪捧抬起埃迪的头颅两侧。  
“…嗯…！”  
“你要的吻，接好。”  
毒液凑近埃迪，吻了上去，持久而缠绵。  
与此同时，埃迪身下的那根也在加快抽插，猛烈地撞击着埃迪的肠壁；埃迪的小舌尖与毒液那长长的，还有柔软的倒刺的舌头交缠在一起，埃迪瞬间陶醉沉溺在这个痛痛快快的舌吻中，只能发出闷闷的，各种词汇乱得破碎的呻吟。  
埃迪的脑海里只剩下天雷地火，和越来越明显的“快要高潮了”的，唯一可以依稀辨认的想法。浴室地板上积水甚多，所有浴室玻璃都已经雾气蒙蒙。  
“埃迪！”  
在被毒液这声叫唤后，埃迪“嗯啊——”一声，整个身子剧烈地抽搐了一下，臀胯一抖，一道热乎的白浊液喷涌而出。  
在这场交欢结束后，埃迪差点要趴在浴室的地板上；他先是跪坐在地板上，慢慢地等毒液意犹未尽地退出舌头，把裆部的“护甲”，和后边温暖洞穴的，奇形怪状的棒棒给撤开。毒液眯着眼睛，舔舔嘴唇。  
“……饱了？”  
“其实没饱，我还饿着，只要再来一份全家桶估计就不饿了。”毒液一本正经地胡乱回答。  
埃迪顶着依旧潮红的脸翻个白眼，然后挣扎着起身，简单地清洗一下周身，然后关了水。  
“我累了，毒液。我不想出去。”  
毒液瞪了一眼埃迪：“你不会叫外卖？”  
“都这个点了哪来的外卖？！”埃迪叫道，“饶了我吧，已经快凌晨零点了。”  
“那我不为难你了。明天早餐，一整只新奥尔良烤鸡，两条巧克力，谢谢。”  
埃迪裹起浴巾，踩着拖鞋走出浴室门——门外到处是水，一片狼藉。  
“不用谢。”埃迪拿起毛巾擦擦头发，苦笑道。  
真是个麻烦又可爱的共生体。埃迪心想。  
“谢谢夸奖，我要睡觉了。”  
坐上床的埃迪回了一句：“不用——”  
然后埃迪在毒液的控制下秒睡。

 

END


End file.
